


Man Pleaser

by Staricide89



Category: Cyberrun
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 09:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staricide89/pseuds/Staricide89
Summary: Justine is a neural programmer in a cyberpunk city who gets a job to create the perfect man pleaser.





	Man Pleaser

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the world of CyberRun, an online cyberpunk game. https://cyberrun.net

The cold alley air chilled her as the smooth shiny vinyl of her minidress was rolled up over the curve of her ass, the slick fabric dragged teasingly over her skin before finally popping up to her waist, baring her naked, round rear and the string of the tiny little v-string that she wore. She heard the man behind her chuckle as he spotted the little toy buried in her ass, the back string of her tiny panties unable to conceal the glittering gemstone that winked in the dim, washed-out lights of the alley.

“You’re a real ass slut aren’t you?” He asked her in a gruff voice as he pressed his thumb against the toy, pushing it deeper into her. She thought of all the things she could say, something about her professional qualifications, or maybe her academy test scores but… but god that felt… She didn’t know what it felt, she just knew that she didn’t want it to stop. She arched her back, pushing that full rear back further against the man in heated need. 

When he slipped the toy out of her, she suddenly felt cold, empty - like something ineffable was terribly wrong. She felt emotions she couldn’t categorize welling up inside of her but then she suddenly found that she was sucking on the bright, smooth metal of the toy. He must’ve presented it to her lips, when had that happened? And why has she just sucked it into her mouth like that?

She liked sucking on it, it tasted bad but she liked it anyway. But it wasn’t enough, it wasn’t keeping away the cold and emptiness like it had before. Then she felt the head of his cock pushing up against her tight little rear passage. “You want this bad, don’t you slut?” He sneered behind her, contempt dripping from his voice. 

But that was just it, she didn’t want it, this was probably absolutely, definitely the last thing in the world she wanted… “I need it.” She moaned around the toy in her mouth, “I need your cock in my ass…” She moaned again, just like a good little man pleaser…

* * *

“A man pleaser!” Justine thought angrily as she waved down a nearby flying autocab to head back to her apartment. Here she was, top of her class in neural programming and body modification, and now for a chance to score the X-corp internship and her ticket out of this slum and into the plush corpie life her assignment was to make a ‘man pleaser’.

It was ridiculous, it was insulting, the very term made her eyes roll so hard it almost hurt. Any idiot could make a bimbo, she should be working on building the next generation of super soliders, on making programs that could wring secrets out of the most hardened espionage agents, not making some jumped up sex toy.

Secretly she had to admit to herself that part of the reason it was so annoying was that it was probably one of the only things she was particularly ill-suited to. She’d been gay since she was fifteen, saw her first dick and nearly threw up. I mean really, why guys always seemed proud of owning such ugly appendages was entirely beyond her.

The neon lights of Metro City blurred past outside the window of the flying cab, a holographic projection of a dancer twirled on a pole outside her vehicle, promising her the world before she buzzed on past.

She gripped the hand rest as the cab swooped down to drop her off outside her building, and then hurried out of the autocab and through the lobby to the elevator. Without a corporate sponsor, police wouldn’t do anything for you if you got mugged or worse around here. It’s not like she was walking around in a bimbo body sure to draw the wrong kind of attention, but she was still pretty enough to not want to take too many risks.

An hour and a few glasses of wine later, she was starting to finally feel a bit more sanguine about her situation. It was fine, it was going to be fine, she could do this, she was brilliant! Everyone knew she was brilliant. With newfound determination, she sat down in front of her terminal and took another sip of wine before she started to work.

“Ok lets start with the most popular types of porn for men.” She decided, her eyes flicking quickly over the incoming data streams as they came through. All the ones that were about how someone looked should be easy enough to deal with. She quickly wrote a little script to harvest the visual data and start to generate an amalgamation.

That done, she skimmed down to the list of sex acts and there, right at the top of the page, was written: Anal.

She just rolled her eyes as she poured herself another glass of wine. She definitely had no idea what the big deal was, but apparently a lot of guys were all about the butt sex. Clearly once she loaded this software into someone they were going to have to like taking it in the ass, like really, really like taking it in the ass.

The problem was, how in the hell do you code a person to do that? She could re-wire the pleasure responses sure, make the chick feel pleasure from getting fucked in the rear just like getting fucked conventionally, maybe even more so but was that right? If a guy was into anal sex he probably didn’t want a girl for whom it just felt like normal sex, right? He had to be after something different. This was a problem that she was definitely going to need more wine to tackle.

Fresh bottle in hand, she started filtering through the most popular anal sex videos she could access and clicked on one near the top. Groaning at the typically cliche and badly acted prelude, she skipped through the ‘But I really need an A, teach!’ part of the scene to get to the action.

Well that won’t possibly fit… She thought as the little Asian schoolgirl bent over her desk, the teacher behind her peeling down the girl’s thong and spitting on his dick as he stroked it in preparation. His dick looked almost as big as the schoolgirl’s forearm.

Yeah, dicks still definitely weren’t her thing, Justine thought with a grimace as he finally lined up and started to push into the girl. The programmer leant forwards in her chair, wine momentarily forgotten as she focused in on the girl’s face, trying to understand what she was feeling. It looked like pain but… not?

Ok, well this wasn’t helping. She decided to work on something more straightforward. She brought up the results of the physical program and started to tweak the algorithm. This was much easier, she thought, much more scientific. 

She slightly enhanced the waist to hip ratio, not too much, not enough to look unreal but just enough to pop, enough to make people wonder. That was the trick with this kind of work, walking that thin line between fantasy and credibility, and she was one of the best at it. So far it was coming together well, the body of a slut and the face of a princess.

But even as she worked on the little visual tweaks, her mind kept drifting back to that little Asian schoolgirl, to the face she’d made, the not-quite pain face. Her console flashed as the distracted programmer made an error in the rendering and she sat back with a groan.

“Oh for fuck’s sake…” She groaned, standing up and grabbing the now empty wine bottle as she stepped towards the kitchen then paused, swaying a little.

A stupid idea swept through her mind and she decided to act on it before she could think enough about exactly why it was stupid.

Jeans and panties went straight down to her ankles as she settled down on all fours on the carpet and sucked briefly on her middle finger before moving it behind her body. Settling down to try and get as comfortable as she could, she started to rub lightly around the entrance to her ass. Ok this was ok, it felt kind of nice actually… She thought as she started to push the finger in.

It felt strange, uncomfortable really, like something that didn’t quite belong. She was definitely turned on, she could feel her arousal running down the inside of her thigh but she knew it wasn’t really working. She was turned on because of the fact that she had a finger in her ass, not actually because of the finger. This definitely wasn’t what she needed for her ‘man pleaser.’

She tried pushing the finger in and out a few times, it made the sensations more intense for sure. She decided to lie down on her face and to move her other hand up between her legs, her fingers starting to rub her clit back and forth as she once again pictured that little Asian school girl’s face...  
But the sexy feeling started to fade soon afterwards; it was the same problem. She was turned on by the fact of finger fucking her own ass, not because of the actual act. It was fine, but it wasn’t what she needed to understand in order to make this work.

Lifting her head, she peered around the apartment until her eyes finally landed on the synthesizer and she had another stupid idea. Deciding that trying to pull her jeans and panties back up was far too much effort while she was this tipsy, she instead crawled across the apartment to the device, bare little ass wiggling as she knelt up and activated the browser, quickly scrolling through and hitting ‘buy and print’ on the first below-average sized wall-mounted dildo she saw, forgetting to even check the price.

A few seconds of humming later, the machine printed the new item and she grabbed it from the tray before crawling over to the wall and shoving it up against it until it stuck. She took a moment to study the dildo and shook her head a little sadly. Nope, still really couldn’t see what straight women saw in these things she thought as she turned and reached back to line the dildo up with the entrance to her rear.

She pushed back on it and… nothing happened.

Frowning, she pushed back harder, and harder and suddenly it was in and just as suddenly out again as she lurched forward with a yelp of pain. Her arousal retreated at the flare of pain from her rear but… had she felt it? Just for a second there she thought maybe she’d felt something, maybe she was imagining it but she thought maybe she’d she’d felt just a hint of that Not-exactly-pain.

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, “Ok Justine, you can do this,” the blonde programmer told herself before she reached back to line up again, pushing her ass back harder and harder on the dildo until it slipped inside of her once more.

She paused, eyes tearing up as she stayed perfectly still for several seconds, trying to adjust. She pushed back a little more when she could, it hurt still, but she wasn’t giving up. “Computer, display video ‘Asian schoolgirl Anal Punishment’ as hologram.” She groaned, and the girl appears right in front of her, her face scant inches away, shimmering faintly in the air.

As the video starts playing and the girl starts getting ass-fucked, she jerks back and forth, her eyes going wide and Justine stares into them, stares straight into those eyes as she starts to move her own body, she bites her lip through the pain as she starts trying to match the schoolgirl’s actions perfectly, both of their asses slamming back against the cocks in them at the same time, pert asian rear slides back to meet the hips of her large schoolteacher and slim white girl rear slides back to meet the apartment wall. Tight little Asian body bounces forwards again, pigtails bouncing, and slender Caucasian body bounces forwards, dirty blonde hair falling in front of her face. 

Her hand was between her legs now, she hadn’t even remembered deciding to do that but she was working her little sex hard. Her ass hurt, and the arm of the hand she was using to finger herself was starting to cramp from the awkward position but she kept going, kept matching the schoolgirl motion for motion. “Com-computer.” She gasps out, “Computer replace female with pro-program X992.” She gasps, squinting her eyes shut intensely for a few seconds before opening them again to look straight at her, the slut with the princess’s face, perfectly rendered into the look of Not-Exactly-Pain.

Justine keeps her body moving in time, not missing a beat as she gazes at her own creation, the wide crystal blue eyes, full pouty lips parted with the intensity of the experience, her perfect round breasts almost bursting out of the little school girl shirt into which she’d been loaded as they bounce back and forth beneath her.

“I’m going to cum…” Growls the teacher from behind Justine’s perfect creation and the pace increases yet again. Justine forces herself to keep up, sure that if she falls out of sync, even for a second she’ll lose… something. Her arm is sure to start cramping soon, her back is starting to ache and her ass really hurts but still she keeps going, her slender body matching the body of the goddess in front of her bounce for bounce, bounce for bounce, bounce for bounce. The curvy goddess and the slim programmer bouncing in perfect harmony as they stare into each other’s eyes, expressions near mirror images of each other.

“I’m cumming.” Grunts the man and the goddess’s eyes go wide; Justine feels her own eyes do the same as her own orgasm rushes through her as if from nowhere. A dark surge of pleasure fires through her body, her vision swims, darkening, and the last thing she sees is the wide eyes of her creation as her rear is filled up with the teacher’s cum, then the slender programmer is slumping forward into darkness…


End file.
